


Tell Me I'm Good

by Steadfxst



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst





	Tell Me I'm Good

“Hold still, alright? Let me get you ready.”

“Chris…”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

He reaches for the lube and pops the cap off. He liberally coats his fingers before pressing one into Jake. Jake gives a sharp gasp, and he puts a steadying hand on his lower back. He rubs the soft skin there gently, working his finger in and out until his muscles relaxed.

“I’m gonna add another, okay?”

Jake nods and shifts a little on his hands. His arms subtly shake.

“Why don’t you lie flat? Here, we’ll put a pillow under you, and—”

“Thank you,” Jake murmurs.

Chris smiles.

“It’s no problem. I want you to be comfortable and feel good.”

Chris runs a hand down Jake’s back, and Jake pushes his hips up when he reaches the curve of his ass. Chris laughs.

“Alright, alright, message received loud and clear.”

Chris squirt out more lube. There really wasn’t such a thing as too much, and Jake was both incredibly sensitive and responsive. He uses two fingers this time, and Jake whimpers.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Jake says, fingers clutching the sheets.

“You want more?”

Jake laughs breathlessly.

“Yes, but if you say ‘let’s get after it’ before you fuck me, I’ll leave.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

He scissors his fingers. Jake moans.

“ _Fuck_.”

Slowly, Chris pulls his fingers out, and Jake shivers. Chris drizzles lube along the length of his dick and runs his hand up and down the length to make sure it was evenly spread.

“You ready? I can finger you more if you want.”

“If you finger me anymore, I’ll come.”

“Okay.”

He takes himself in hand and lines himself up. He uses his left hand to hold Jake open. Chris bites his lip as the head of his cock slowly breaches him. Jake squirms.

“Easy, easy,” Chris murmurs. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Jake cants his hips back, and Chris finds himself suddenly a few inches deeper. He digs his fingers into Jake’s hips and breathes hard.

“Jesus, Jake.”

“You feel so good,” Jake moans.

“Fuck, so do you.”

He gives a few experimental thrusts.

“Is this okay?”

“I can take more,” Jake says.

“I know you can. Let me take care of you.”

Jake sighs as Chris _finally_ (in Jake’s mind) pushes the rest of the way in.

“Wow,” Chris breathes. “You’re so tight.”

He moves inside him and reaches a hand around to reach between Jake’s legs, where he finds him hard and already leaking. He’s thick in his hand.

“Oh god,” Jake says.

Encouraged, Chris strokes him.

“Oh god. Oh god, you—you have to stop. Chris.”

Chris takes his hand away, but he doesn’t stop thrusting. He runs his hands up and down Jake’s back and reaches up to massage his shoulders.

“Take some deep breaths. Breathe with me.”

Jake takes a stuttering breath in, and slowly lets it out.

“There you go. It’s okay. It’s okay if you come now.”

“Not—Not yet,” Jake says.

Chris continues, “I can take care of myself. I’m a big boy.”

“You’re telling _me_?”

Chris smiles.

“Let me do this for you.”

“O-okay.”

Chris wraps his hand back around Jake and tightens his grip until Jake is thrusting into his grip and then back onto his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Jake chokes.

“That’s it. You’re doing so good. You don’t have to hold it back for me, baby. Let it go.”

Jake makes a broken sound, and Chris feels his clench around him in a vice as fluid spurts over his fingers. Christ thrusts his hips and strokes him through it until Jake has nothing left to give. Eventually Jake whimpers and bats his hand away.

“I can’t. It’s too much. Please.”

Tenderly, Chris kisses the back of his neck.

“That was so good. I’m so proud of you.”

Jake shivers, and his body weakly squeezes around Chris’ cock.

Slowly, carefully, Chris pulls out. Jake hisses. He wraps his fist around his dick and begins jerking himself off.

“You look so good like that, Jake. You’re so open for me. I wanna get inside you so bad. Fill you up.”

Jake peers over his shoulder.

“You-You can.”

Chris grips himself at the base. Jake doesn’t know what he’s say.

“You’re too sensitive. It’ll be too much.”

“Please? I wanna feel you again.”

Jake bites his lip.

Patience and restraint worn thin, Chris gives in.

“Okay, okay. God, um. Just tell if—”

“Chris.”

“Right.”

Chris thrust inside him again, and Jake keens. He’s glad he’s at his own edge already, or else he’d call this whole thing off. Jake writhes.

“You’re so big,” Jake says.

Chris thrusts into his in quick, short bursts.

“You’re so tight.”

“Fill me up. I wanna feel you in me.”

“Fuck, Jake.”

“Please?”

It’s enough. It turns out that was all he needed to hear from Jake to be a complete goner. He pulses into Jake until he sees his own come leaking out around the edge of his rim. He lets himself fall against Jake’s back for a moment or two until he gets his breath back.

“I’m gonna pull out now.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

“I know,” Chris says, softly.

He kisses the part of Jake’s face that he can reach from this angle and dislodges himself. He lies down on the bed next to him, pulling him in close.

“Are you okay?” Chris asks.

“I feel empty,” he says.

His big eyes look sad, and Chris can’t help himself. He takes his face in his hands and kisses him properly.

“We’ll figure it out,” he promises.

Jake bites his lip and nods before burrowing his face against Chris’ shoulder.


End file.
